Quelido Tão
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Edward e Bella voltam a aparecer em um novo episódio de suas vidas, um novo personagem é apresentado para trazer mais felicidade a essas duas crianças. 2º Episódio!


Acabei de descobrir que a minha cadela de 6 meses está com uma doença incurável e ela precisará ser sacrificada. Como eu to muito chateada e num tenho com quem falar isso pois estou no trabalho, resolvi escrever, pois escrever sempre me ajuda!

Edualde e Bella aprontam novamente... Lembrando que os personagens foram emprestados da Tia Steph... mas o Edualde é só meu...rs

To pensando em tranformar isso numa espécie de seriado...kkkkkkkk.. quando der vontade vou la e escrevo sobre o Edualde e a Bella... e eles estão a cada dia mais vivos dentro de mim...kkkk...

Boa leitura, quero reviews...

* * *

Quelido Tão.

-_Edualde você tem ceteza que ele não vai me molder?_ – Bella analizava o pequenino cão que Edward segurava.

-_Claro que não Bella! Ele ainda é um filhotinho. Ele não é bonitinho? – _Edward acariciava o animal com muita felicidade. O pequenino cachorro era um presente de sua madrinha Kate para compensar o fato dele estar perdendo o seu "trono" no lar do Cullens, a pequena Alice nasceria daqui a algumas semanas.

- _É clalo que ele é bonitinho. Ele parece o fogo!_ – Bella se abaixou para afagar o animal. – _Edualde, o cabelo dele é palecido com o seu!_ – Bella constatou e arregalou os grandes olhos castanhos. – _Você tem cabelo de cachorro Edualde?_

_- Ai Bella, claro que não. _– Edward se sentiu um pouco desanimado com o comentário de Bella, e daí que seu cabelo era tão vermelho quanto o do cachorro em suas mãos? E daí que sua mãe nunca conseguia colocar ordem em seus revoltos cabelos? Ele gostava do seu cabelo, segundo Emmett seu coleguinha na escola, "ele tinha estilo", apesar dele ainda não entender direito o que isso significava. – _Você quer segurar ele?_

_- Plomete que ele não vai me molder mesmo? _– A carinha medrosa de Bella denunciava a incerteza quanto a confiança em um animal desconhecido, mesmo que o tal animal mal tenha 15 centímetros de altura.

_-Eu já disse que não morde. Toma!_ – Edward depositou o cachorro no colo da sua amiguinha e sorriu com a cara de desespero que ela fez.

-_Edualde! Ele é muito flaquinho eu to com medo de matar ele! – _Bella disse isso e simplesmente jogou o cachorro em direção a Edward. Sorte do animal que Edward estava atento à reação de Bella e o segurou com agilidade.

- _É, se você jogar ele assim ele pode até morrer mesmo._ – Edward olhou para Bella desaprovando o ato feito. _– Você não pode me jogar ele Bella, ele é um bebê!_

Bella observando o amigo acariciando o pobre cachorro se preocupou. Teria ela machucado o cachorrinho, será que Edward estaria muito bravo com ela?

_-Desculpa Edualde, é que eu fiquei com medo. Eu lemblei do meu Piu-piu. – _Certa vez Papá Charlie deu a Bella um pequeno pintinho, disse que ele era seu amiguinho e que ela deveria dar muito carinho para ele, Bella tinha 2 anos, e ao abraçar o coitado do pintinho ela simplesmente o matou sufocado, deixando Papá Charlie desconcertado e sem saber como lidar com a situação. Decidiram desde então que animais em casa, só quando Bella estivesse maior. Afinal era muito triste ver Bella sofrendo pois seu amiguinho simplesmente não acordava do seu sono em seu colo.

Edward se lembrando de tal episódio simplesmente deixou o pequeno cachorro de lado e abraçou a amiguinha. _– Não fica triste Bella, o cachorrinho é forte! Viu só ele nem se machucou! E... o seu piu-piu tava com muito sono naquele dia..._ – Edward não sabia como completar a frase, ele sabia que o seu pintinho tinha morrido, mas como explicar a Bella tal fato, isso era muito complicado!

_- É o Piu-piu era muito pleguiçoso e teimoso, ele dolmiu o dia todo e no outlo dia ele foi comer na flolesta e se pedeu _– Bella explicava o episódio contado por seu pai, uma mentirinha não faria mal, perto de ter a responsabilidade em matar seu amiguinho de asas. _– Acho que ele nem ela meu amigo, ele num voutou mais pla blincar comigo..._

_-É, mais eu sou seu amigo e gosto de brincar com você todo dia tá? – _Edward segurava a mãozinha de sua amiguinha e observava o seu "presente" rolar em cima do tapete de entrada da sua casa, o tapete que Esme adorava. _"Ainda bem que ele não está mordendo."_ Pensou Edward.

- _Edualde, como é o nome do seu cacholinho? Você plecisa dar um nome pla ele..._

_- É, o que você acha de Rex?_

_- Não, muuuuuuuto feio..._

_- Uhm... Bob?_

_- Palece nome de gente Bob, cacholo tem que tê nome de cacholo num é?_

_- Acho então que Jake de jeito nenhum né?_

_-Não... Jake é o pelido do Jacobe lembla? – _Bella tentava explicar a Edward. Jake era seu amiguinho da reserva, filho do Tio Billy, ela e Edward sempre brincavam com ele nos fins de semana quando iam à praia.

-_É mesmo..._

_-A gente podia chamá ele de Tão!_

_- Mas Bella, Tão não é o nome do cachorrão de pelúcia?_

_- É, mas pode ser o nome do cacholinho. Aí a gente muda o nome do Tão pla outlo nome..._

Edward ficou pensativo, mas a proposta de Bella era meio maluca, sua amiga tinha cada uma... _– E que nome o Tão teria então?_

_- Uhm, Flopi!_

_-Bella eu não quero ter um cachorrão de pelúcia chamado Flopi, isso é coisa de menina..._

_-Edualde, cacholo de pelúcia é coisa de menina _– Bella olhava pra Edward se sentindo a dona da razão. _– então o nome dele pode ser qualquer um!_

_- Cachorro de pelúcia não é coisa só de meninas. Eu vou chamar o Tão de Bulls, que é o time que eu torço! Pronto cachorro de pelúcia de menino chamado Bulls!_

_-Então o cacholinho de verdade pode chamar Tão? _– Os olhos de Bella brilharam em expectativa, e Edward vendo sua empolgação não poderia deixar de concordar, foi assim com o primeiro Tão de pelúcia, foi assim agora e assim seria sempre, ele nunca poderia a decepcionar.

_- Pode Bella! Tão é um nome legal..._

Bella ao escutar isso saiu pulando e fazendo uma dancinha muito estranha, era igual à dança que eles viram na TV hoje cedo, na propaganda de um novo refresco. Edward a observou chocado com a sua nova comemoração, ela parecia tão feliz, tão animada, tão... desengonçada... mas mesmo assim o encantava.

O cachorrinho vendo a movimentação de Bella simplesmente começou a correr na direção dela, e ao se aproximar pulava acompanhando Bella na sua dança da vitória. Pareciam almas gêmeas. Edward ria descontroladamente da bagunça que os dois faziam, ele estava muito feliz, hoje era uma dia muito especial mesmo, ele ganhou um novo companheiro, ganhou a presença de Bella o dia todo e com a presença dela o sentimento de que nada mais importava a não ser o sorriso fácil e contagiante.

_-Edualde! Tem que dar comidinha plo Tão! Ele quer comer o tapete da sua mamãe!_ – Bella tirou Edward de sua bolha da felicidade.

_- Meus Deus!_ – Edward agiu igualzinho quando Esme via alguma coisa que desaprovava, ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e foi em direção ao cachorro que roia a beirada do tapete de sua mãe, mãe essa que se visse isso brigaria muito com Edward por deixar o cachorro fazer tudo o que queria. Naquele dia mais cedo, ao ganhar o cachorro a única coisa que Esme disse foi que Edward deveria vigiar o cachorro, que era obrigação dele cuidar do animal e não deixar que ele destruísse a casa. _– Tão! Larga isso ai! A mamãe não gosta de cachorros maus! Seja bonzinho e eu te dou biscoito de cachorro! _– Edward falava com a segurança que Carlisle falava ao ensinar alguma coisa nova pra ele. Edward já era um homenzinho mesmo, seus atos refletiam o amor e a educação que seus pais lhe deram e davam.

Da janela da sala Esme observava a interação das duas crianças e o pequeno bicho. Ela alisava a grande barriga e podia sentir o quanto as coisas estavam conspirando para a felicidade dessa casa. Edward era o filho perfeito, Alice com certeza seria muito amada por todos, ela sentia como se Bella já fizesse parte dessa família, desde que Edward a considerava sua "namorada" então seria um motivo a mais. Agora chegava esse novo membro, chegou de supetão, mas já animou a família inteira. Certamente ele daria alguns prejuízos, algumas tristezas, mas ele daria muito mais alegrias, com certeza.

- Edward! Bella! Está na hora de entrarem! Venham lanchar! – Esme acenava animando as crianças a entrarem, ela esperava não ser contrariada, ela já se sentia muito cansada pra ter que discutir com duas crianças o porque de ter que parar de brincar fora de casa.

_-Ai, to moleeeeendo de fome! O Tão comeu toda a minha comidinha do almoço... _– Edward não podia acreditar na confissão da amiga.

_-Bella! Você não pode deixar ele fazer isso. Porque você não disse isso mais cedo? _– A cara de desgosto de Edward era escancarada.

Bella se encolheu com a repreensão do amigo.

_-Edualde você hoje tá muito blavo, você devia estar feliz! E o Tão tava bunitinho comendo... aí eu deixei._ – Bella falou isso e simplesmente saiu em direção à porta da casa, ela parecia desfilar jogando o nariz pra cima. Qualquer dia desses ela ainda ia topar com alguma coisa, ela era muito atrapalhada para o seu próprio bem, e andar sem olhar por onde andava não faria bem a ela nunca. Bella às vezes poderia tirar Edward do sério com essas suas reações malucas.

Esme esperava na porta rindo da atuação de Bella, quando Edward entrou ela perguntou:

- Não vai chamar o cachorro? Se ele ficar lá fora ele pode ir para a floresta.

-_Ah é!_ – Edward voltou correndo – _Tão, entra aqui!_

- Tão novamente Edward? Com tantos outros nomes, porque você insiste em chamar ele de Tão?

Edward pôs a mão na cabeça e segurou um punhado de cabelos, esse era um novo gesto que ele havia adquirido, ele fazia isso quando não sabia bem o que dizer.

_- Foi a Bella que pôs mãe._ – Ele balançava a cabeça negativamente pensando em algo – _é uma longa história, mas o Tão agora chama Bulls e o cahorrinho agora é Tão entendeu?_

Esme sorria e acenou que sim, quem era ela pra discordar de alguma coisa tão complicada assim, e se Bella tinha alguma coisa com isso, com certeza Edward concordaria com tudo o que Bella faria ou dissesse, Esme que não iria contra!

Todos entraram e se sentaram à mesa, Edward e Bella lado a lado, Esme de frente a eles e o pequeno Tão pulando descontroladamente na cadeira de Edward. Sim, tudo parecia perfeito!

FIM


End file.
